DDLC In Reverse
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: The original Doki Doki Literature Club game was a horror game disguised as a cute visual novel- but what if it were the opposite? What about a story where DDLC starts out as a full-blown horror game, only to end up cutesy at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the rights to Doki Doki Literature Club, those rights belong exclusively to Team Salvato.**

**Disclaimer: This will have some very dark and disturbing content in the beginning, much like the original DDLC.**

It started out as an Internet rumor really.

That was all it was- some obscure post on an obscure forum site that's now long gone.

It was a post by a user by the name of 'lilmonix3' which I thought was a pretty dumb username, but, being bored, I went ahead and clicked on the link.

All that was there was a link to a video that the user had posted.

That was all there was. No real description to what the video was about, and no replies were there that could tell me if it was worth watching.

But, being bored, I went ahead and clicked on the link.

And what greeted me was a Youtube video which had been set to private, which meant that you could only access it with a link to the video. I found it odd because if you wanted people to watch your video, you would've just gone ahead and made it public. I mean, you were posting a link to it on a public site after all, so that meant that you clearly wanted it to be watched.

The user who posted the video had the same username: 'lilmonix3'.

When I saw the thumbnail though, my hear nearly froze.

I could see four girls who had hanged themselves from the roof.

This was something really messed up- and I am not one of those people who like seeing gore or violence.

But there was something that made me click on the video, as if I just couldn't stop myself.

Right off the bat, it started off with three girls hanging from what I assume was the ceiling of what looked like a classroom.

One of them had purple hair and was wearing a sweater and black pants.

The other one was small and had pink hair and a white shirt and pink skirt on.

Another one had a red bow on, and the last one was wearing black stockings instead of white ones and had green eyes.

The video began to introduce them: Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori... and Monika.

There was just something... off about Monika.

Something set her apart from the other girls. It wasn't just her different set of clothes- she was dressed up in a school uniform instead of casual clothes like the others.

The others had bloodied fingertips- indicating that they probably had tried to save themselves at the end as they asphyxiated.

But Monika didn't- as if she had gone through her last moments without even trying to save herself, even reflexively.

Just as I had processed this, a hauntingly beautiful tune began to play from the video.

The music was a morose tone and seemed to lure me into the video- I place my hand on the screen as if wishing I could just jump into the screen.

As long as the music played, it was as if for a moment nothing else mattered. I just wanted to be with these four girls, I wanted to be with them so bad it began to make my stomach ache.

I would do anything to be with them- I would even-

My thought process was interrupted as the music abruptly ended and I noticed I had just gotten a message from a certain user.

I felt a chill crawl down my spine as I saw the username- 'lilmonix3'.

**Did you enjoy hanging out with us?**

I had several questions- first of all it was apparent they knew that I had watched their video, though how they managed to track me was beyond me.

It took me a second to realize that they had made a sick pun however.

I sent them an angry reply asking them what the hell this was about, but instead of getting an answer, this message popped up:

**All of us can't wait to finally be with you- forever.**

That wasn't a real answer so I sent whoever this was another message asking what was going on, only for a message to pop up telling me that the user had deleted their account.

I figured I might as well go ahead and report the video, but when I went back to it all that popped up was a message saying that the user had deleted it.

I shrugged this off as a prank and went back to doing other things.

The memory of the music though seemed to stick in my mind. And there was something about the girls that still made my heart long for them.

But, the day went on and I went to sleep.

As I set the alarm though, I nearly jumped right out the window in fright.

Right there, on the screen, was a picture of that pink haired girl- Natsuki, yes, that was her name.

Only thing is that her neck had been snapped and her head was tilted unnaturally at a right angle.

The image vanished almost instantly and I swallowed.

Had I just imagined that? I had had a hard day, and was feeling tired... was my mind really playing tricks on me?

I'm one of those people who go to sleep with their headphones on- I usually set up the music to be something slow and rhythmic. It helped me go and fall asleep usually, and after a while, I did drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the rights to Doki Doki Literature Club, those rights belong exclusively to Team Salvato.**

**Disclaimer: The dark stuff will continue in this chapter, so be warned.**

I had the strangest dream that night.

I woke up in a house that was unfamiliar to me. I looked around and saw nothing of interest.

It was then that I heard a sound.

It was a muffled sound- initially I thought it was coming from a cat or some other animal.

But as I approached the sound I recognized it as muffled sobbing. It was coming from a room at the end of a hallway.

The room was clearly a girl's room with how it was decorated, and I turned to see the source of the noise.

There, with her face turned away from me so that it was barely visible, was a girl sobbing.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do something stupid like that again," she said.

I wasn't sure what to say- I knew I was dreaming, but this was a weird dream.

The girl seemed familiar somehow, as if I had seen her somewhere before.

But in the weird trance-like state I was in while dreaming, I couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen her before.

"I know it's my fault," she said.

"I keep making you mad for no reason..." she added.

"Oh, I'm not your father," I finally decided to pipe up.

She didn't seem to notice.

"I know I've been bad, but could I please have dinner now?" she asked.

"I'm just so hungry," she said.

"Please?"

Again, I wasn't sure what to do.

I was vaguely aware that this was a dream, so again, there was nothing that I really could do.

So I just turned around to leave when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

The sobbing had stopped, and I turned around to see that the girl now had two black voids where her eyes should be.

Her voice was no longer that of a young girl's, but rather, something so sinister and dark I knew it couldn't have been human.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Won't you play with me? Won't you play with me? Won't you play with me? Won't you play with me? Won't you play with me? Won't you play with me? Won't you play with me?" she kept asking, going on and on and on.

Finally, I got tired of this and raised my hand to push her away.

Somehow, my gentle push almost knocked her over.

I knew that was impossible- I had barely put any strength into the maneuver.

"You're just as bad as he is!" she said.

"Look what you've done!"

And then her neck snapped of its own accord.

* * *

I woke up from the dream right then and there.

My headphones were still plugged in- they were playing a nice slow rhythm.

I swore for a second I heard laughter play through them.

Even though there shouldn't have been any track like that on them.

I sighed and went back to sleep.

As I tossed and turned in bed I realized where it was that I had seen that girl before- that was Natsuki.

I assumed that my brain had seen her earlier in that video and later on formed that weird backstory for her, but it was still pretty disturbing.

* * *

Next day, it was a new morning for me, even though I hadn't slept well.

I got ready and as part of breakfast I decided that I would have a little bit of fruit alongside my usual bowl of cereal.

For this I chose an apple and laid it out on the table as I got a knife.

Now, the thing is that the knife I was using wasn't too sharp, but at the same time could definitely cut through skin.

As I was slicing the orange, I couldn't help but admire the knife.

It was as if suddenly, the rest of the world was blurry but the knife was in high definition. I could see intimate details of the metal which I don't think I'd ever noticed before.

'It looks beautiful doesn't it...'

I thought that to myself, but somehow, I felt as if that thought wasn't mine. I had heard about that, about thought insertion, where psychiatric patients thought that there were other people inserting thoughts into their heads.

Was that what was happening? Was I just going insane.

Despite it all, I couldn't help but stop cutting the apple and instead just stood there admiring the knife.

And then, without thinking, I slit my wrist.

It was only a superficial cut, because the moment the blade touched my skin the realization of what I had just done hit me and I stopped.

The pain snapped me out of my stupor and I angrily washed my wrist under tap water.

What had just come over me? I had never done something like this before!

I chalked up all these things to being irritated thanks to my lack of sleep. Which arose because of that stupid video I had been sent.

I was still fuming internally as I drove off to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the rights to Doki Doki Literature Club, those rights belong exclusively to Team Salvato.**

**Disclaimer: The dark stuff will continue in this chapter, so be warned.**

I was pretty mad even as I got to my job. I was a low level marketing executive- the job had its perks but the thing was that the last thing that I wanted to do right now was talk to other people.

However, thankfully, nothing work-related happened that would've gotten on my nerves that day, so that was a plus. Or at the very least, nothing major happened until noon.

I think other people could tell that I hadn't had a good night's sleep and so they steered clear from me. Except one person that is.

"So, you look under the weather today, huh?" a voice behind me mumbled.

"Yeah, boss," I replied.

My boss is one of those bosses who go around with an attitude of 'think of me as your friend, not your boss' and tries to be the 'fun boss.'

Honestly, I don't mind it, but at times I find it annoying to put up with his antics at times.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just didn't sleep too well." I replied.

My boss chuckled and teased in a low whisper: "Girlfriend keep you up all night?"

"No," I replied- but it did involve a girl. Or a few girls that is.

"Well anyway, I think I know what you need," he said. "I'm inviting you and some of the other boys for a little lunch get together. Come on, hang out with us this time."

I usually declined most of my boss' invitations so that was probably why he was say- my thought process then froze to a halt.

"What was that last bit?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"I said you should come join us, that's what I'm saying," he replied, a bit startled at my reaction.

"Right," I reply. I didn't feel like going, but I just said it to shut him up.

"Alright then! That's a good sport!"

He then trotted off.

For lunch I switched off my computer and wandered down to a local cafe where there were a few more of my coworkers from other departments.

I pretty much just stood in the corner as I didn't feel like doing anything besides falling asleep and doing that would've been a big no-no.

A suprise awaited me as I came back to my office though- my computer screen was on. I was pretty sure I had switched both it and the lights off.

The lights were still off, but the computer screen was blinking- and there was something on my desk.

It was a little cow plush toy, I guess you could call it that. My guess was that it was probably based off of some cartoon character, but I didn't know of any characters like that. It was about as big as my hand, and I scratched my head, wondering who it was that had left it there.

Was is it a present? I couldn't really imagine my boss getting something like that, and I wasn't really close friends with anyone in the office.

My heartbeat quickened and my cheeks flushed at the thought that it could've been intended as a romantic gift from a girl, but given my track history with women this seemed very unlikely. Also, there was no note accompanying it.

It was then that I saw a face flash across the screen of my computer- a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She looked different but just familiar enough so that I could recognize Monika.

The text across the screen read: **I know that your pulse quickens- I only wish I could could feel it with my own hands.**

* * *

"So what exactly is your problem here?" the security guard asked me as he yawned.

"Like I just finished telling you, someone left me this in front of my desk," I said while holding up the weird cow toy.

"And again, like I just asked, what is your problem? You don't see anyone leaving _me _anything, now then do you, despite all the important work I do here." The guard scratches his belly as I gaze around at the comic books and empty snack packets scattered across the room. "You'd think you'd appreciate someone like me, putting their ass on the line to make sure you all get to do your cozy jobs safely."

"No one here would give me something, and I asked my boss about it, he didn't do it," I said. "And someone turned on my work computer, more importantly, which means that they might've been privy to important company secrets. Now I think that _that _is important enough to bring up with you, right?"

This was a bit of an exaggeration, I didn't do anything nearly important enough to pose a real threat to the company if it was leaked, but I felt that if I made a big deal out of it like that, it might inspire this lazy idiot to actually do something.

"We don't have actual footage of the cubicles," the guard explained. "I mean, there ain't no cameras in there, if you're wondering. But there are those out in the hallways."

He pulled up a screen of a hallway outside my cubicle. There was my boss leaving, and then five minutes later I left, and the only person who came back an hour later was me. No one else made their way into my cubicle during the interval.

"See? There's no problem at all," the guard said. "You don't look like you get enough sleep, kid, I think you should go take a nap and quit bothering me."

Dumbfounded, I returned to my position in my cubicle, wondering just what was going on. I tossed the cow toy to the side, and as I did, it suddenly made a noise:

_Happy Thoughts! Happy Thoughts! Happy Thoughts!_


End file.
